pennzeroparttimeherofandomcom-20200213-history
Sashi Kobayashi
'Sashi Kobayashi'https://twitter.com/TaniaGunadi/status/535950613469622272 is Penn Zero's friend, student at Middleburg Central High, and a part-time sidekick. Appearance Sashi is short with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with violet and yellow highlights at the tips held back by two ponytails. She wears her specs with light blue rims, maroon gloves, and a long-sleeved sky blue shirt with purple and blue lines at the wrist ends underneath a red-violet vest with a yellow circle on the left side of her chest. She wears a red-violet miniskirt, different styled socks (her left sock a solid purple and her right sock with different shades of mauve stripes), and white boots with a purple line down the front and yellow circle on the sides. Around her left knee, there is a red-violet strap with a white circular object over her knee cap Forms Click here to view Sashi's forms in different dimensions. Personality Sashi is tough, levelheaded, and quick-witted. She is very serious and a no-nonsense kind of person, like with succeeding at the mission and defeating Rippen and Larry. She hates being made fun of or tricked. During missions, she's more than willing to threaten others and less likely to be caring for others' situations, especially the villains'. She's very aggressive, being very talented at hand-to-hand combat and many physical feats. Unlike her part-time partners, Sashi stays extremely focused, helping them to stay on track, and is not a fan of sillier things. At the same time, Sashi is understanding and compassionate, giving Penn considerate advice and sometimes warming up to others whom she isn't originally mindful of. Relationships Penn Zero Sashi is close friends with Penn. She isn't always happy with Penn's fun-loving and teasing behavior, and in "The Princess Most Fair", she complains that he talks instead of leaping into action. But they often are on the same page when it comes to defeating bad guys, both usually the ones to make plans and take the mission a bit more seriously. Not one for kinder tactics, Sashi doesn't always agree with Penn's kindness towards others, rather intent on the mission instead of the people involved in the dimension of the mission. She gives him advice if he needs it, is willing to trust his more sympathetic thoughts, and if he is in danger or needs assistance, she immediately tries to rescue him. Boone Sashi is close friends with Boone. More often than with Penn, Sashi gets very irritated with Boone's goofiness, like when his ketchup painting ruins her specs before she can reveal the mission in "Brainzburgerz". In "The Princess Most Fair", she admits he and Penn annoy her and she says he is irresponsible. Shortly afterwards, she regrets it and apologizes, explaining that she meant it but she didn't intend to hurt him. However, she appreciates who he is, the ways he helps the team, and his friendship. Sashi admits that she sometimes feels left out of Penn and Boone's close friendship, as she confesses in "The Princess Most Fair", but the two reassure her that she's very essential to the team, much to her happiness. Rippen Sashi is not fond of Rippen, making sure to defeat him in any way possible. At school, she doesn't like him as her art teacher either. Larry When dealing with Larry, Sashi is very impatient with his talkative, naive nature. When Larry is in danger of being attacked by the skeleton army in "Hail Larry", Sashi is alright with him getting hurt, and as they travel through the cave, she questions how Rippen puts up with him. Phyllis When dealing with Phyllis, Sashi can be surprised with Phyllis's actions, but she seems to like her. In "Temple of the Porcelain God", she is grateful for the pure gold crown Phyllis gives her and the boys for their most successful mission yet, saving she'll think of her when she sells it for cash. Mr. Kobayashi and Mrs. Kobayashi Sashi loves her parents, but because Phyllis tells her not to tell them about her job as part-time sidekick, Sashi lies to them that she works at Fish Stick on a Stick, as revealed in "Flurgle Burgle". Being left to watch her brother get congratulatory cakes for his accomplishments and not be able to say anything about her own, Sashi finds her only reward is succeeding at missions and being proud of herself, which drives her to take them very seriously. Trivia * For Sashi's art project in "The Princess Most Fair", she brings a smashed television. * Sashi's first name is an Indian name that means "moon," and her last name, Kobayashi, is a Japanese surname that means "small forest." * Sashi's musical tastes are a mystery.https://twitter.com/Sam_Levine/status/600039566213390336 * As revealed in "Flurgle Burgle", Sashi is the only one of the three main heroes whose parents aren't or were never part-time heroes themselves. ** Also, she is the only out of the trio who has never changed part-time roles. * As revealed in "Totally Into Your Body", Sashi has a crush on an older student name Teddy. ** In "Where Dragons Dare", Sashi also develops feelings for Blaze, which she still has by the episode, "Save the Worlds". * In "The Ripple Effect", Sashi is shown carrying three stacks of dynamite in her backpack and a tranquilizer dart shooter. * It is revealed in "Zap One" that Sashi had done 13 years of sidekick training. ** As this episode shows, Sashi used to be a bully, and she wasn't friends with Penn and Boone before their first mission. *As revealed in "3 Big Problems", "Fish Or Chicken", and "Brainzburgerz" Sashi is left-handed. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes